Fairy Tail: New Evil arising
by PhoenixSlayer1
Summary: What happens after defeating zeref and acnologia and this and that whatnot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the newcomer

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places except myself.

A/N: if you wanna participate in this story, please leave your character name and description in the comments below. And I suck with names, so if you have any suggestions, please put them in the comments section.

Hi. My name is Aria Jackson. I am the embodiment of magic itself, making me born immortal. Over 1000 years ago, I met all the dragons, gods, demons, etc., and became close friends with them. They taught me all of their magic, and I quickly mastered them. I learned to unleash the power of "elemental slaying magic" which was quite different from what I had imagined at the time, I absorbed that power the last time someone attacked my family. I was banished from the gods' training grounds after casting a spell known to alter the future in ways no one can imagine. (name revealed later)

~Now, 1002 years later~

I arrived at the guild known as Fairy Tail.

"Hi," someone in white hair greeted me. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hmmm. It seems like you have never been in a guild before. Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Everyone, we have a newcomer," she said. Everyone introduced themselves to me, but I still have a problem with names.

"Um...is the master here?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm here," another voice replied.

As I recall, that one was Makarov.

"Well, since you joined, might as well come with my team on some jobs," he said.

"Sure," I stated.

"Hey I have a question for you!" the pink-head yelled. "What kind of magic do you use?"

"Uh...I'm not exactly that sure because I am immortal and use all kinds of magic," I said. "I am the embodiment of magic itself, I guess you could call me."

"I read about that kind of humans! I thought your kind went extinct 300 years ago!" Levy exclaimed.

My expression turned darker than midnight as I glared at her. _Now is not the time. If you're going to discuss it, find me in private._

 _Ok,_ Levy thought.

"Fight me!" the 2 boys yelled.

I smirked. "If that's how you wanna play, I'll play!"

"Has she lost her mind?! Does she have any idea about how powerful those two are?!" the rest of the guild yelled. The other S class wizards just shook their heads and facepalmed.  
"Meet me here in 3 hours sharp!" I yelled.

* * *

Before the match, I went to work in the guild library. I re-equipped my indestructible magic archive lacrima. I saved my whole life story into the lacrima, as well as all the lost magic, black magic, secret arts, etc. I knew with a detailed explanation of where to find them, ideal places to practice, and even how to obtain the lost magic if the species teaching it went extinct.


	2. Chapter 2

~Fight time-3 hours later~

"Ready newcomer?" Natsu remarked.  
"Ready when you are!" i shouted.

"Round 1, begin!" Mira shouted.

Natsu and Gray rushed at me at full force, thinking they could defeat me in one hit.

"Fire dragon ROAR!" Natsu yelled.

"So weak," I commented and dodged his attack.

"Ice demon RAGE!" Gray yelled.

"Is that your best?" I asked.

I willed the attacks away from me.

"She didn't even attack yet!" someone from the sidelines observed.

"Hey, why isn't she frozen?" Gray asked.

"Why isn't she burned?" Natsu asked.

"This is all your fault you flame brain!" Gray yelled.

"Frosty!" Natsu yelled.

Gray and Natsu started yelling at each other. At that moment, I rushed forward and smashed both their faces into the ground.

"Round 1! The winner is Aria!" Mira yelled.

"What? No fair! She took advantage of our arguing!" Natsu and Gray shouted. "I want a rematch!"

"Pick a job already. I was just toying with you guys," I said. "You get the one-on-one rematch when we get back."

"YAY!" Natsu yelled. "We're signing up for this one! Wipe out a dark guild consisting of more than 1000 members for 1 million jewel!"


	3. Chapter 3

~On the train~

"Quite impressive," Erza said. "You were able to subdue both of them without using much of anything. Tell me, how do you do it? Your aura is a lot stronger than everyone else's. And by the look in your eyes, you were not born in this era. Am I right?"

*Erza knocked Natsu out*

"Well... if you want the truth, I'm older than Acnologia himself. Long ago, I befriended the dragons, gods and elemental demons that were not from the Books of Zeref. Originally, I was just infiltrating to find out what they were up to, but I became fond of them and eventually, they taught me their magic. Now, I have almost perfect control over them. I am mostly able to activate and deactivate certain parts of my powers. The only reason I chose not to show myself sooner was because I liked Zeref back then," I said.

"I understand. Around 9 years ago, I had to fight a former friend that was possessed by darkness. The pain of fighting a friend is quite hard to get over," Erza said.

"The war with Zeref still would've been easier with you on our side," Gray intoned.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I told you I liked Zeref too much. I might've destroyed the whole city if I were in that war. Or I could've ended up like Mavis. The powers I possess take more than 400 years to master and control all of them with perfect ease, so I wouldn't be surprised if humans will not master it."

"You make it seem like you are not human," Lucy observed.

"I'm not. I told you already. I am magic in a physical form. As long as magic lives, I live, no matter how many years have passed," I replied. "One more thing. You know Natsu and the other first and third generation dragon slayers came from the eclipse gate right?"

"Obviously," Lucy responded.

"There's something about that gate. Dragon Slayer magic was immensely powerful when used by the first slayers. But yet, during the eclipse incident, no dragon slayer was able to slay a dragon, right?" I asked.

"What about it?" asked Lucy. "It's weird but acceptable."

"I'm saying that no dragon slayer was able to slay Acnologia alone because of the side effects of the eclipse gate," I noted. "Dragonslayers of the modern era are exponentially weaker than the ones 400 years ago. I think the eclipse gate somehow weakened their magic, and that is also probably why the dragons inside the dragon slayers were not that strong either," I explained.

Erza's eyes narrowed at me. Gray's eyes flashed purple. Lucy looked shocked."Wait until Natsu hears this," Gray said.

"Well...we're here!" I exclaimed. "Time to kick some butt!"


	4. Chapter 4

"HEY, YOU! YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG GUILD, PERSON!" A voice yelled.

"Oh? And here I thought this guild would be tougher than that," I shouted as I dodged another attack.

Everyone was coming at us, but it was still too easy for me.

"Elemental blast!" I yelled.

A ball of pure elemental energy engulfed my arm as I shot it around the guild.

"What's with this chick? Nothing is affecting her!" someone else yelled.

I didn't waste my time responding. "Elemental force!"

 _Elemental Force is an ability like Dragon Force, except that it fuses all of my powers at once._

In the blink of an eye, I wiped them all out.

"Well...that was still too easy," I said as I dusted my hands.

"Yo, you could've saved some for the rest of us y'no," Gray muttered.

"Totally agreed," Natsu huffed.

"You can't blame a person for getting bored. Those guys were easier than both of you," I whispered to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled as he kicked down the door. "We fight now! One-on-one!"

"Ok! That's fine by me!" I answered. "Arena teleport operation: complete."

Suddenly, everyone who wanted to watch was in an arena.

"All right! Give me your best shot, Natsu!" I shouted.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" he yelled.

"Oooooh...that ain't gonna hurt me as much as it's gonna hurt you," I said. "Enough Mr. Nice Guy. I'm keeping all of my powers active. Time to get serious."

 _Uh-oh_ , Warrod thought. _She's gonna smash the crap out of him._

"Poison dragon ROAR!" I yelled.

"WHA-!?" Natsu shouted as he got hit.

I kept kicking and punching him with poison for a couple of seconds.

"Well...who wins that one?" I asked.

"I...can't...move...," Natsu whispered. "Can't...give...up."

"Dude, I don't wanna hurt you that badly," I said. "But I like your spirit."

"The match is over! The winner is Aria!" Max yelled.

"Well...can...someone...heal...me...now?" Natsu croaked. "You...win..."

I knelt next to Natsu and used my Sky magic to heal him.

"That magic is so similar to Wendy's!" someone exclaimed. "But she used poison to defeat Natsu! Just exactly what is she?" 

* * *

I headed down to the guild bathtub and placed an eternal spell of youth on it. "All who bathe in these waters will be given stop aging. If over 100 years old, they will look and feel like they were 80 years ago."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, immediately after I got to the guild, I started hearing rumors about another world that is going to invade Ishgar soon.

*Gray fighting with Natsu again*

"If they are after me...which I think they are, let me go. I'll spy on them and keep in touch with telepathy," I said. "It's not worth everyone putting their lives at risk because of me."

"How do you know they are even after you?" Erza asked. "Do you recognize them in any way?"

"Yes. They have been long erased from history, over thousands of years ago. Their power is far greater than the guild. 1000 years ago, I actually loved them. I trained, studied, and played with them. The hybrid demons, the ones exiled because of their mutations. It seems like someone else has taken control over them, and they created another physical planet, from scratch. At this point, I'm probably 1400 years old," I replied.

"You don't want to fight them, do you?" Erza asked.

"I will find the source of their mind control and kill it, even if it breaks my heart. Until then, just try to delay them," I said. "But I'm afraid that this war won't be much different from your last war. By the way, I enchanted your bathwaters, check it out afterward."


	7. Chapter 7

"Before you go out to face them, everyone must select 1 or more other magics that you would've wanted to master," I said. They will attack within the week, so hurry up, decide, and train hard. Natsu, Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna, on the other hand, have their own demon-like forms. More powerful. They might go easy or not attack other demons until the other demons attack first. However, I will provide other magic for you."

"And how exactly will we be able to master these powers in a matter of days?" Romeo asked.

"You don't. I implant whatever magic(s) you have selected, and then you start mastering them on the battlefield. It's the only way." I replied. "As the last of the ancients still around, I have to teach this era to use the intensely powerful spells, the ones erased from the history books. There's not enough time to personally teach everyone how to use their new magic(s)."

~skip till everyone got their magic~

"Good luck, everyone!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day started with bomb-droppers on Magnolia. _Uh-oh. They are here now. no one knows how to use their powers yet, I thought. I think its time I start using my wordless magic._

I normally broadcast my spells because I was taught that way, but over the past few centuries, I started to perfect wordless spells that are exactly like regular spells without words. It was fun to play with, especially on long trips.

"ATTACK!" someone reported.

I sighed. Apparently, my powers over prophecy were a little too strong. I had a feeling that this would happen, but I never quite wanted to believe it. My powers are a gift, but also a curse.

My guild sprung into action. In perfect sync, I started to run toward the source of this strange presence. Something was off about these demons, I could sense it. I wasn't sure exactly, but I'd rather not take my chances by teleporting. They acted like zombies, instead of being their usual enthusiastic selves.

"I'll head toward the source! Just delay them until I destroy it!" I yelled.

Something felt strangely familiar about this presence like I felt like I faced it before, but I still couldn't pinpoint what it was. I climbed to the top of the tallest structure of the continent and began to chant.

"I SUMMON, ALL THE MAGIC ON THIS CONTINENT, TO VANQUISH ALL DARKNESS!" I yelled.

My voice echoed throughout the whole continent.

* * *

"No, not that spell," Levy muttered.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Gajeel asked.

"Its a spell that vanquishes all darkness in the area it is cast on, no matter how large, but she might as well kill herself using that much magic. It also has the ability to strip the memories and personalities of others!" Levy shouted. "She got banished from the gods' gate by using that spell once before. It strips innocent people of their lives to keep the population in control! But that spell...saves anyone who the caster sees as their friend, and enhances his/her friends' abilities by a hundredfold. It's called Judgment Extreme."

"Damn that is one powerful spell," Gajeel said.

 _IT'S TO DANGEROUS ARIA! NO MATTER WHAT, DON'T DO IT JUST TO SAVE US!_ Levy thought as hard as she could, knowing that I would hear her.

 _I'm sorry Levy. It's my duty to save the ones I care about. I didn't tell you this before, but I will live without any memories of who I was before, although they return to me over time. The guild mark will not be removed. However, is also very easy to kill me right after it is cast,_ I responded telepathically.

 _How can someone kill magic?_ Levy thought.

 _After I have cast this spell, my form will flicker. If you stab me through my heart or brain, even by accident, with any substance, I will die, and that will be the end of me and my race. I have not revealed this information to anyone, because of my fear of having my weakness fall into the wrong hands. I am on the tallest structure in Ishgar. When this war is over, find me, and cast a levitation spell on me to drag me back into the guild. I can only be reincarnated in the last place I felt closest to._ I answered. _That spell is my greatest strength, but also my greatest weakness. And read the books of my life in the guild's library._

 _All right,_ Levy thought.

* * *

I continued to chant. "MAY THE MAGIC CLEANSE THIS LAND OF ALL DARKNESS! I CAST THE ULTIMATE SPELL: JUDGEMENT EXTREME!"

A bright light spread across the continent, and I fell to my knees, and muttered, "As my final blessing, I grant my guild the strength to defeat anyone that stands in their way, as long as their intentions are pure." Then I collapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

~3 thousand years later~

I wake up on a bed. I can't remember anything. It's a fresh new day, but I have hazy memories of what it used to be. How long has it been? That's the question I'm always asking myself. Things have changed drastically from the way I remember them. I looked on my hand, where my guild symbol was. I just can't place the name or anyone there anymore. I'm just walking around in Magnolia, doing absolutely nothing else. In my pockets, I found my god keys, some cards, and some other high tech weaponry. Just as I passed a really tall building, I noticed that the building flickered in the back of my mind got much bigger than what i remember.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Reunion

I walked into the guild hall. It was still very loud, fighting everywhere, just the way it was before I woke up. Some of the faces were familiar but different. I walked up to someone and asked what year it was.

"It's year X3791," he said.

"Holy-!" I've been out for that long?" I yelled.

It came out louder than expected. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Don't tell me you're..." someone muttered.

"I wouldn't know," I assured him. "I forgot everything, after doing something, but I forgot what I did."

"IT'S HER!" they cheered. "SHE'S BACK!"

I got tackled by over 100 people.

"...Okay...can I have some space now?" I muttered, knowing they wouldn't get off me. "I forgot everything, so fill me in here would ya?"

"Come with me," the blue-haired girl insisted.

I followed her to the guild library. She took out a big box labeled "Magic of the Past."

"It's yours," she said. "You made it. Maybe it can help restore your memory."

"Yeah ok," I mumbled. "Can I have a moment?"

"Of course," she replied.

"I'm going on a trip with the box so that I don't hurt anyone," I said. "I get a lot of seizures during recovery."

 _Note to all members of Fairy Tail:_

 _I'm on a trip to Mount Zonia, the sacred mountain. I will be back in a couple months. Don't worry about me, don't cry, I will come back as soon as I can. I want to see what's changed during the time I was gone, I want to see how I've changed. -Sincerely Aria_

* * *

I took the box and teleported to Mt. Zonia. I took the lacrima out and started searching for what I did, why I couldn't remember anything. I heard an ear piercing sound as I tried to remember, and collapsed again, probably sent a shockwave throughout the mountain.

* * *

"She went to Mount Zonia!" BUT SHE JUST GOT BACK!" Levy screamed. "What was she thinking? A proper reunion would've been nice."

"Everyone is angry for her to go out like that again Levy," Lucy lamented. "We've all been waiting for thousands of years."

"WELL SHE BETTER COME BACK!" Natsu yelled. "BECAUSE I WANNA FIGHT!"

Lucy sighed. "Same old Natsu."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Encounter at Mount Zonia

I wake up in another bed, although I swear I didn't see anyone around me.

"So...you're finally awake, aren't you?" a voice boomed.

"Who are you and what did you do with me?" I asked as I got up into combat mode.

"Relax, Aria," he said. "You already know me."

He revealed himself to me. Gray hair, blue spots on his skin, tan, cloaked.

"Acnologia," I muttered. "What do you want with me, how are you still alive, why did you take me here, and where is here?"

"First things' first," He replied. "I want you to find my son. This place is a camouflage in Mount Zonia. As for how I'm still alive, it's because of you."

"Why can't you fetch him yourself?" I asked.

Acnologia sighed. "If it were that easy, I would've gone years ago. I can't seem to get out of that barrier, even with my magic."

"Fine, but don't take advantage of our friendship," I said. "I'll set you free under the condition that you won't cause any more destruction than you already have."

"If that's how it is, fine with me. I only went mad because dragons killed my family," Acnologia muttered. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-The Red Sakura and Genzo Shimada

I shrank my lacrima into candy size and put it in my re-equip inventory, and left Acnologia's hideout. (or prison, whatever you call it since he's trapped)

 _Strange visit to my old friend_.

I walked out of Mount Zonia.

"Hey did you hear about the Red Sakura guild?" the shopkeeper asked. "They've become quite popular around here."

* * *

I decided to turn into a shadow and see what this Red Sakura guild was all about (watching from guild floor).

"Yo Darky! I think someone copied your magic!" someone yelled. "On the floor! Go blast them!"

"Shut up Koby," the dark-haired boy intoned. "If you wanted to blast, go ahead. I don't think they're from around here."

And that is just what he did. I sighed and revealed myself.

"Do you always blast people like that?" I asked. "If you wanna fight, I'll fight. You're almost like Natsu."

"Natsu, the old Salamander?" Koby asked. "I hear most of the Fairy Tail guild wizards haven't aged in years, but most of them are still old, even if they don't look that way. There's like 20 generations of kids in that guild."

"There are only 5-6 generations per family, but I understand why you would think that way," I replied. "If you wanna fight, now is the time."

He just ran at me. Not knowing what he was up to, he ran behind me and yelled, "Dragonslayer secret art-! WHA-!"

I kicked him just on time, with a little extra wind for knockback. He ended up flying into the wall.

"What's all the ruckus about?" boomed another voice.

Everyone in the guild stopped and looked at him.

"I didn't realize you were still here master," a girl said.

"Master, I was just..." mumbled Koby.

"I know what you were. Always fighting newcomers," the master said. "Wasn't my rule to treat newcomers with respect?"

"But she was lurking in the shadows, like how Genzo does literally, it's not my fault for thinking of her as a spy or something," replied Koby.

"Huh. I suppose that makes sense, but there hasn't been much darkness around in years, ever since that incident with the demons," the master said. "Who is this 'shadow person'?"

Koby pointed at me. I just waved at the master.

"Who are you?" he inquired. "Are you here to join?"

"Sorry sir," I said politely. "I was just here to check out the popular guild in this area. Everyone in this area has been talking about this guild. I just wanted to see what they were talking about."

"Then why were you lurking in the shadows?" he asked. "How did you get here?"

"It's just kind of my habit to be in shadows around new places," I responded. "As for how I got here, I was coming back from Mount Zonia. And just so you all know, I'm already in the guild Fairy Tail."

"Yeah ok then," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Fairy Tail eh?" Kobi muttered. "That guild has too many people."

"We are one big family, got a problem with that?" I asked. "Well, _you_ didn't give me a good impression Koby, if the master's rule was to treat guests with respect. The other guild members are quieter. I'm out of here."

As I left the hall, I saw someone running after me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him after he caught up.

"Sorry about Koby," he said. "I'm Genzo Shimada, the guild's shadow dragon slayer."

"I suppose all those books I wrote years ago were printed in the Library of Sorcery?" I asked. "All slayer magic has been considered 'lost' for years."

Genzo's eyes widened. " _You_ wrote all of those books on the lost magic? No offense but how old are you, really?"

I grabbed his arm and teleported us to the library.

"We aren't supposed to talk here," he whispered.

"Let's sit somewhere," I suggested as I walked to some chairs.

 _It's alright to talk Genzo, as long as we don't make much noise._

 _You use telepathy magic too? How do you know about the lost arts and all of that stuff?_

 _Simply put, I am a being of pure magic, therefore immortal. I have existed for as long as magic has existed. I have studied magic for millennia. I can use any magic at will, which took a little over 400 years._

 _Damn if Kobi knew that he wouldn't have tried to fight you._

 _It's all right really. That old Natsu he mentioned is even more hostile. But it's really quite laughable._

 _Oh ok. Koby is the only rowdy one in the guild, but he's a white dragonslayer._

 _I noticed. I can sense the magic of all those around me._

 _Well, I noticed that if you were the one to write all of those books, are you also the one who enchanted the Fairy Tail's bathtub? I know I'm random and it's kinda personal, but I'm just curious since you said you were so old. I wanted you to know that if you are, all who bathe in that bathtub obtain a trace of your power. It's a random power but I guess it's part of the enchantment. Many of the guild wizards came to bathe in those waters not long after it was enchanted._

 _I am, but I swear I did not enchant that water to leave my powers behind like that. Or maybe I did and I don't remember because I did it right before blacking out. And yes, that spell I used to cleanse 3000 years ago I wrote it myself, and I sacrificed much to use it, although I've only used it twice in 5000 years, for it comes with a heavy price. If you want to find out more about that spell, find the book called 'Mastering the Judgement Extreme.' I also noticed that I told you more about myself than I have with most of my guildmates. But then again, not long after I joined I had to use that spell. And I'm kinda surprised my guild would be so open to visitors in their bath, but then it has been about 3000 years._

 _(XD)_

 _True._

 _I went to Mt. Zonia alone because it was deemed the sacred mountain, and I tend to snap and have seizures when I try to remember. The places deemed sacred seem to contain my seizures._

 _Well, it was nice talking to you. But I think it's time I get back to my guild._

 _You are free to join me whenever. But ok._


End file.
